sooner or later she'll see them, then everything will be different
by bobbingformangos
Summary: You were broken in so many ways and Regina Mills was the glue needed to help piece you back together and within twenty minutes (release, confessions of love, a kiss), your world came tumbling down because curses were made to be broken and, for you, Emma Swan, happiness was hard to hold onto.


IIIII

**_I don't even know if this will make sense._**** I will put the prompt at the bottom because it will give the story away if I put it here. **

**You know the drill. Raw. Unedited. Its a collection of scenes that tell a chilly tale.**

**Trigger Warning. Trigger Warning. Trigger Warning. **

IIIII

"Take a seat, my prince," You whisper softly as the small child comes and takes comfort in your lap. The heavy curtains are drawn as you sit in the dark living room on the hardwood floor. There are four candles places around the room, lighting low, and you wonder if he will ever see the sunlight again in his life.

It's been out for too long, snuffed away like the many candles that line the mansion, being blown out each time you leave the room.

Henry doesn't seem to notice much, understanding his condition. But you know five year olds need the sunlight and they need to be outside and he needs to run around the backyard with fits of belly laughs and you then think of a time, a time when he had that.

Once he was a prince and you were a princess and you had a queen who loved you both very, very much. You picnicked under apple trees and spent entire days at the beach soaking up the sunlight and splashing in the water and there was a time you didn't have to lock yourself away in an empty white mansion with a little boy who tried to light a darkness that now overtook the both of you.

It's been eleven months since you last took the small boy out into the sunlight. You remember the moment, the cold winter day with a sheet of ice laying silently under the snow and you wonder if she left because it had grown too cold. Did you grow to cold?

But it didn't matter because she was gone and the house was freezing and there was a little boy who cried to play in the snow, he needed to play in the snow, and after you bundled him up and took him outside, you watched the welts form on his skin and his mouth open up to let out a wail that repeated over and over in your head, bopping around as a reminder of his condition.

"Are you comfortable?" You whisper into Henry's ear, your arms wrapped tightly around the five year old as he rests his head against your chest, listening to your heartbeat. It's strong and steady despite the dull ache that shot through it with each beat.

He nodded his head, his hands going to your fingers, absently playing with them as she had once played with them.

You smile against his hair, pressing a kiss at his hairline, and continue your soft voice, "Okay, I'll begin.."

IIII

You were eighteen when you had Henry. He was tiny and wailed like a banshee and he cuddled close to your chest, rubbing his cheek against your skin, and you wrapped him up in a blanket and took him to a sleepy little town that ended up being your undoing.

She found you with the small baby camping on the beach in the summer months and offered you the guest room of her mansion because she found it unsuitable that you had a newborn on the beach at night.

She was bold and you were crass and a night there turned into four and four turned into months and soon enough your bickering and her butchery turned into lack of sleep and heightened emotions and it wasn't a surprise that by that time Henry had his first birthday, you found yourself in her arms (she was gentle, so very gentle) and confessions of love falling from your lips.

You were broken in so many ways and Regina Mills was the glue needed to help piece you back together and within twenty minutes (orgasm, confessions of love, a kiss), your world came tumbling down because curses were made to be broken and, for you, Emma Swan, happiness was hard to hold onto.

You couldn't pry Henry from her hands and your heart couldn't take her cries for you to not to leave and you didn't understand how you didn't have parents one day and then a mother the next and you were pushed into this world that confused you and confused you and for the next year you lived with a headache and pain pushing at the sides of your skull as you tried to understand it all. You tried to find forgiveness for a fairy tale character who was once a woman you loved and for a mother who had your dead father (a man she refused to acknowledge) put you in a tree trunk and wish for the best and you simply couldn't understand.

You didn't have time to understand.

Because your world was tilted on it's axis and things were going array and sometime between Regina's mother coming to try to destroy the small "sleepy" town and Peter Pan trying to steal your child, you pushed everything to the side and down into your stomach and swallowed every single time that you felt the need to vomit.

And then, when Henry was two and a half, Regina pulled you back into the bed you had shared with her and held you and kissed your heart and promised to love, love, love you.

And Regina, she knew how to love you. Fierce and powerful and with a gentleness that caused a heat to overwhelm your heart.

IIII

Henry laid between the two of you, the four year old passed out as the sun began its rise into the sky. His head rested against Regina's chest and his hand reached behind him, grasping your shirt, and he was peaceful.

Despite all that was going on around you, he was peaceful.

So, your eyes flickered over his face, taking in everything. He had your mother's chin and floppy brown hair and his expression, pressed lips and peaceful cheeks, were all Regina.

You lifted your head to smile at her, the glow of the sun falling throw the opened blinds kissing her skin and highlighting her smile as she reached a hand to cup your cheek and she loved you. She loved you with every piece of her soul and you felt it.

You never wanted her to let go.

IIII

The headaches started after the curse was broken, after a tsunami overtook your world. They got worse and worse when you continued to stuff everything down, swallowing vomit and could have beens and resentment and a lack of understanding for the change within your world. They started in your frontal lobe but swam to the back of your scull and, daily, they would vibrate around your entire head. Pulse, thump, pulse, thump. It was painful.

You noticed that when she kissed you, they dulled.

So, after a while, you kissed her as often as you could.

IIII

She stopped kissing you when you started screaming at her and your screams were the only way to tell her that she shouldn't stop, it was dangerous when she stopped, and you needed her to continue, to always kiss you.

But you didn't realize that your screams sounded more like "I hate you" rather than the "I love you" that you wished to come out.

IIII

Henry was five. Henry was five. Henry was five. Henry was five.

He was five when your screaming stopped.

IIII

Things were suddenly quiet when you stopped screaming. Your headaches went away and so did the sun and you woke up alone one morning to a coldness in your bed and a chill in your bones. It tingled and stung and buzzed within you.

Henry came into your bedroom, a frown on his lips and his blanket clutched under his arm, and you watched him hesitate at the door as he looked around. There was something off, he couldn't pinpoint it, and he hesitated when he looked at you and his eyes were red from crying. He worried his bottom lip and raised his chest to breathe and you raised a hand, wiggling your fingers, as you smiled at him softly.

It was the first time you called him your prince. Regina called him it often but you refused, unable to accept your origins.

But that morning, in the darkness of the morning, you whispered into the cold air for your son, "Come here, my little prince."

And he smiled softly, the heaviness of the world no longer on his shoulders, and he ran to you.

IIII

The house is too big and she doesn't come back and you don't understand what happened. You don't understand why caused her to leave and instead of asking or finding out why, you hold Henry close, keeping him pressed against your heart and the curtains closed and you wonder if his illness is another one of her curses but you knew it wasn't.

She was the sun in your life and she could never, ever burn him.

So as you close the thick curtains, securing them tightly so no piece of sunlight can slide into the room, you keep the ones in her study open. Hoping that one day her light would return.

IIII

David Nolan and Eugenia "Granny" Lucas arrive at your home one morning with a rugged newspaper asking if you were still looking for tenants for the guest rooms in your home and you tried to remember when you put an ad in the paper. But it was there and they were there and Granny offered to make meals daily and David reminded you of memories that you couldn't grasp, so you opened the door, letting tiny bits of the sun inside the room.

Henry, in his blue pinstriped pajamas, felt his skin crawl as he took slow, tentative steps away from you and into the shadows as he watched with big, wide eyes as the new comers stepped inside of his house.

He wanted to ask why there wasn't any other children with them, David looked like a Dad and Henry knew that he should have a kid too, but there was one and it caused the little boy to from.

His back was against the wall by the time you shut the door.

You'd forgotten about him for a moment and he wondered if his other mother forgot about him too.

IIII

You take moments to tell them the rules of the house.

Curtains always pulled. Explaining your son's condition.

Her study always locked. Explaining it's private.

And to always keep the doors shut behind them. You and Henry didn't like doors opened to empty rooms and only asked for them to respect that.

You have curiosity and questions but they are exactly what you needed and it's been too long since you went outside and so you only ask one thing.

"How do you know the house so well?" You ask as they found the guest bedrooms, next to your son's playroom, so quickly.

Granny gave you a tight smile and David gave you a gentle one and you felt your stomach churn as you leaned against the door to Granny's bedroom.

She gave you a soft smile. "I knew the old owners. I used to help out here a while ago."

And you accepted it, needing to go see where Henry ran off too.

IIII

"His name is Roland, Ma," Henry whispers in the middle of the night, waking you from dreams that were too violent to remember. And as he whispers those words, you could feel the room grow colder.

You suddenly think of the sheets of paper hanging around his playroom with drawing of a little boy and Henry and of a little boy and a woman who wears dresses that Regina used to and a man with a green scarf. You feel your heart pause, sleep still resting inside of yourself as you try to filter through your son's words.

There is a chill that seems to not have left your body since she left your bed.

You should be more worried but she needed to leave, right? She needed to leave and you understood that need.

You pull the little boy closer, the candle was still flickering on the table in the middle of the bedroom and you realized that you have barely been asleep for more than a handful of minutes. Though, your heart has stopped beating at your son's worried voice, and the prickling on the back of your neck is bothering you in too many ways and the pillow that you are resting your head on is feeling much harder than it should be.

But you ask your son, "Who's he?"

Henry furrows his eyebrows as his eyes find yours, the candle light flickering across his young face, "The little boy in my room, Ma."

You can't breathe anymore and the hairs on the back of your neck is rising and you have to bring the covers up and over the two of you because you are freaked out by the five year old's words. You shake your head, your voice is controlled and barely a whisper, and you ask, "What do you mean, Henry?"

Henry lifts his small hand up to your cheek, caressing it, and for a moment a sadness flickers across his eyes that catches your heart but it's quickly gone. His face does something similar to what Regina's used to do, covering up pain quickly with a scowl, and his fingers are pressing into your cheeks. His eyes are growing heavy, you notice the drooping eyelids, and the words are whispered when he pushes them out, "His name is Roland, Ma. He says that…"

And he's gone, like a light.

The candle flickers across his face.

Again and again.

Until the light is gone, quickly, the sound of a breath of air travels to your ears.

You want to peek out of the covers but you don't. Your skin is crawling and there is a heaviness on your shoulders and you hold tight to your son as you close your eyes tightly.

IIII

There are many things that happen over the last year that you didn't really understand.

But you figured it was all about magic and you didn't really understand magic.

You should have asked more questions.

You should have asked.

IIII

"Ma!" You hear your son cry. You are sitting at the dinning room table with David and he makes you feel warm and cared about and his voice is gentle, so you sit with him and talk about your day and apparently, in the Enchanted forest he was once a shepherd and he tells you stories of the days in the fields with the animals.

But Henry is screaming for you and it scares the shit out of you and the chair falls back as you race through the dark house, cursing yourself for never leaving it once Regina left you, but you quickly think of Henry.

Only Henry.

Always Henry.

You trip on the steps but its okay because you recover quickly and make it to his playroom (he refuses to sleep there anymore, refuses to go in there most days). And he is crying and he is screaming and you open the door and the sun is so bright. Emma, the sun is so bright in his room that you can see just how pale his skin has gotten and how dark the walls are and Henry is in the middle of the room with his hands over his eyes and his mouth open and a loud wailing coming out.

The curtains are gone and the blankets are gone and you son is in pain and you quickly scoop up the small child in your arms, his legs wrapping around your middle and his arms around your neck, and the blouse of his blue pinstripe pajamas is gone and his skin is turning red and he is screaming.

You quickly turn to leave the room.

The door is closed.

There are voices outside it.

And you reach to open the door but it won't turn. The doorknob resisting and the metal so cold and Henry is crying and the sun is everywhere. It is everywhere and you turn, pressing Henry's back against the wall as you try to curl your body around the little boy and you are crying.

When was the last time you cried, Emma?

And you are screaming for help. From David or Granny and you can hear the voices outside the door. Weren't they going to help? Weren't they going to protect your son?

But the voices trail away and you are crying and Henry is still screaming.

"He told me he wanted to play a game, Ma," Henry sobs into your shoulder and you are cringing and anger is bubbling because he's been talking about this little boy for the last month. You just thought he was lonely but it's more than that, so much more than that.

So, instead, you shake your head and tell him to stop it, to stop talking about him. And you are so scared because your baby boy's skin is heated and he's still crying and the curtains are still gone and his blanket is no where to be seen and the moment that the door burst open, David quickly wrapping a quilt around the two of you and pulling you out of the room and closing the door, you realize that someone tried to hurt your son.

Some tried to hurt the only person who's ever stayed. Who's ever loved you.

IIII

Henry is sleeping on the couch, the curtains nailed down, and his curtains are missing. No where in the house.

His playroom is locked now.

David is sitting in the chair next to the couch, looking at the little boy and then at you, as if the two of you was what he lived for and you took comfort in that. You wondered if he developed feelings for you but you couldn't dwell on that thought. You had a son to think about and a love to push down in your stomach.

Regina was like everything else, swallowed and buried, and you couldn't think of her.

You couldn't think of her.

But thinking of little boys who stole your son's curtains scared the shit out of you, so instead you turn your attention to the woman with the grey hair sitting in the chair by the fireplace with a knitting needle and yarn in her lap. "I'm making that boy a new blanket," she murmurs when she sat down after searching the house for his old one, the one Regina gave him.

You run your fingers through Henry's hair and sigh. You are tired and you are angry and you look up at the other two adults, "They're trying to kill him."

David's head pops up and Granny's eyes widen and it's the older woman who shakes her head. Dismissing you. She looks back down at her yarn and arranges her needles and begins to get to work. She asks, offhandedly, "Now how can sunlight kill him, Emma?"

And you frown, eyebrows scrunching together as you look at Henry and then back at her. "I already told you that Henry is allergic. He's photosensitive. The light is too harsh on him."

And Granny just chuckles, cold and it makes you want to vomit, "That was before, Emma. It's probably cleared up by now, don't you think?"

IIII

That night you have nightmares of Henry crying out for you and his voice muffled and Regina's hands on your shoulder and when you wake up the first time to use the bathroom, you notice the small crescent scars on your shoulders that you never noticed before.

IIII

Her study was open when you woke up the next morning and apples lined a bowl on the coffee table. The sun bright against the red skin.

You screamed and then cried and then closed the door.

IIII

She walked into the door a week later. She wore a red dress and black pumps and her hair was perfectly coiffed and she was the sun and bright and you wanted to kiss her so badly because you suddenly remembered that kissing Regina Mills made everything better.

You needed everything to be made better.

She stopped, pausing in the foyer with the door closed, her eyes meeting yours.

And there was a tiny smile tugging on her lips and you stepped closer and you took another step when you saw her flex her fingers. She needed you just as much as you needed her and so you walked closer and closer.

Your heart heated, pounded, and the hairs on the back of your neck rose and rose and there was something off and cold in your bones (the feeling never, ever went away) but it didn't matter because you soon fond your hands on her hips and her hands found your hair and she kissed you.

Regina pressed her lips into yours, not soft and reassuring like you remembered. This time it was hard and demanding and oh so fucking hungry and she needed this kiss as much as you needed her lips and her touch.

You have spent far too long swallowing the memory of this woman down.

She sprang forward, like spring finding it's way into the cold and dark winter. She kissed you like rain pounding down in a thunderstorm and she would one day be your undoing.

You wanted her to one day be your undoing.

IIII

"How is my little prince?" Regina says with a softness that reminded you so much of a mother who never came to see you, but you didn't think about her or any other person who spent the last year ignoring you. Instead, you lean against the doorway watching as Henry looks up from his puzzle on the living room floor with disbelief.

The only sun that was allowed in his life was here. She was finally here and he didn't understand why she left but she was here.

So he smiled and jumped up and ran toward the woman who crouched down and watching him jump into her arms and watching Regina press her face into his hair made you feel warm.

No chill. Just warmth.

"Mommy!" Henry's cry was muffled, his small face pressing into her hair and inhaling, he missed his mother. He missed her smell and her comfort and you knew that he missed her arms just as much as you did. "Why did you take so long? Why didn't you come home sooner?" Henry asks, nearly demands.

And Regina's clutching onto him, crying into his shoulder, whispering how much she loved and missed her little prince.

And you want to know the answer too.

Why didn't she come home sooner?

IIII

You don't understand, Emma Swan, why she begs for you at night to come closer to her, that she reaches out for you with outstretched fingers, but refuses to touch you when you find yourself in the middle of the bed.

She's starting to not look at you anymore. She's starting to see past Henry. And it's starting to bother you more and more.

She barely talks to you after her first day back home a few days ago. You don't understand what you did. You never understood what you did. And now she refuses to talk to you in the light of the day, to look at you, to touch you, and it reminds you of the day she called out from the middle of her study that she was leaving.

That she had to leave.

That she couldn't do it anymore.

And you didn't know what you did to make her feel that way. She told you she couldn't handle it anymore and that she hoped she'll see you one day soon.

And you think of Henry, how when she left the first time, she refused to say goodbye.

And now he isn't crying because she has left.

She returned.

But Henry now cries and cries because she won't close the door to her study. The sunlight filling the room and trickling out into the hall, blocking the child from entering.

"Mommy!" Henry calls out from the hallway for her one morning. Demanding she come out to play with him, demanding she come out and tell the naughty Roland to leave him alone, demanding for her to come out to hold him.

And you have to hold him back, cradle him against your chest, to stop him from running into the harmful rays lighting the foyer.

Regina staying in the study. Seated firmly behind her desk with paperwork in front of her.

You hated her in that moment for ignoring your son.

Ignoring his cries.

IIII

"I need to say goodbye to you and Henry," Regina whispers when you walk into the study. Henry is napping on the couch and the sun is high in the sky and shining brightly in the study.

Your heart stops and you shake your head. You cross the room quickly and your hand reaches out for her shoulder and she pulls away and turns away and you ache for her.

Emma Swan, you ache so badly for Regina. You crave the nights that you spent together tangled up. You miss the moments where she would whisper her love into your ear. You miss watching her keep henry close to her side when you stepped out of the house.

You needed her.

You wanted her.

And you demand, "Where are you going Regina?"

And she answers, her fingers fiddling with each other, "I need to say goodbye to you and Henry."

She's crying. You can hear it in the way her voice hesitates and how she sucks in breaths.

And you get so angry, Emma. You get so angry and you scream at her and yell at her and you are telling her that you love her and that she shouldn't go and that she has a family.

Regina finally has a family who loved her, who didn't see her as an evil queen.

You couldn't understand why she wanted to give that up.

IIII

She wasn't there when you came back from helping Henry up from his nap.

You could feel her all around you. You could smell her shampoo and the need settled in your heart.

She left you once again and your heart broke.

IIII

"He won't leave me alone, Ma!" Henry yells at her the following evening. He is shaking and there are tears in his eyes and the two of you are alone in the basement reading books together but Henry suddenly stopped and came to sit in your lap. "Roland won't leave me alone!"

And you are scared for your child, you are worried about his mental health but you feel that something is off. That something has been off and you hold him a little tighter.

"He says that this is his house now," Henry cries into your shirt and his tears are cold as they soak through your shirt. "He says that we need to leave him and his mommy and his daddy alone."

You shake your head and come closer to him. You tell him he needs to let this fantasy go. You tell him that its not real and he needs to stop this. You needed him to stop this and your voice is rising and it is shaking and you are shaking and screaming and it's David's hand on your arm that stops you.

You turn around, away from Henry, and David is different but the same.

Granny is different but the same.

"Calm down, child," She says to you, her clothes are dirty at the bottom and she's wearing something out of a storybook.

Like David.

And there is blood on his side and his hair is slightly longer and he gives you a small smile.

A small sad smile.

And things aren't right anymore when he hands you a leather bound storybook opened to a page with a photo man, dressed identically as David is now, with a small baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms, and it's you. It's you and it's him and you look up into his eyes and his smile is so very sad because you are only grasping half the story.

His voice is gentle when he explains, his hand is caressing your shoulder soothingly, "We have been gone for such a long time, Emma. Much longer than you and Henry."

And you deny it, stepping back and in front of Henry, your hand going behind you to keep him close. His hands wrap around your leg. "No, no, David, no."

You are murmuring and he is nodding and you are shaking your head. "If you are dead, then please, leave. Leave us."

They leave.

Standing up and walking up the steps.

They leave.

Your father leaves.

And you simply can't believe.

IIII

But it's hard not to.

You and Henry find yourself walking up the steps, drawn to the parlor. And you tell him to stay in the kitchen while you investigate.

And, Emma, you aren't prepared to let your world go. To let everything you created go.

They are seated around a table in her study.

Regina. Ruby. Your mother. A man with a green scarf.

There is a candle in the center and their hands are clasped together and you are so very angry. You are angry at Regina and how she left and how your mother was finally there after not seeing you for so long and you were angry how they didn't look at you but you were slowly understanding it all.

You were slowly understanding it.

"You're dead, Emma, you need to let go," she whispers. Her lips red as the blood the beats through your heart and you simply can't be dead. But she continued, "Please, Emma."

Regina's voice breaks but she doesn't stop, "You did this, darling. You did this and now you have to let go. You have to let go of your pain and of me and you have to move on. Let go, my love, you have to let go and say goodbye."

And you see Henry in the doorway and his eyes are wide and he's wearing his blue pinstriped pajamas and the sun from the window isn't burning him and he is crying too. Just like you.

And he looks at you hesitant.

He looks at Regina.

The candle flickers over and over on the table as Regina whispers, "I love you my little prince. I love you, Emma."

And you couldn't take it anymore.

You lean over the table and suck in a breath.

And then blow.

Just like that, they are gone and its just you and your son.

And you raise a hand to him, wiggling your fingers, watching as he comes running across the room into your arms. You stand up and he wraps himself around you and you walk out of the study.

Your heart slowing.

The beat not as strong.

IIII

You remember it now.

You remember how it happened.

Why the screaming stopped.

"You did this." She said and she was right.

David settled in next to you on the back porch. Henry was playing near a tree, the sun kissing his skin and every few moments he would look back at you with a soft smile. David reached for your hand and took it in his and you found yourself laying your head on his shoulder. Henry looked back and ran closer.

You and David stand up. You reach for Henry's hand and the three of you make your way into the living room.

You sit on the floor and David sits in his chair. Granny smiles at you but continues to knit Henry a blanket.

It's eery in so many ways but you know what happened now and that's what matters.

David and Granny don't ask you for your story but you have to say it. You have to say it out loud now that you remembered.

So you look at Henry with a sad smile.

"Take a seat, my prince," You whisper softly as the small child comes and takes comfort in your lap. The heavy curtains are open as you sit in the bright living room on the hardwood floor.

"Are you comfortable?" You whisper into Henry's ear, your arms wrapped tightly around the five year old as he rests his head against your chest, listening to your heartbeat. It's strong and steady despite the dull ache that shot through it with each beat.

He nodded his head, his hands going to your fingers, absently playing with them as she had once played with them.

You smile against his hair, pressing a kiss at his hairline, before glancing at David and Granny, making sure they were ready. Then continue your soft voice, "Okay, I'll begin. I didn't understand why the pillow was in my hands and why you didn't move, Henry, but I knew it happened."

Your voice was a whisper and Henry cuddled closer and there were tears falling into his hair. "I killed my child. You laid there so peaceful, so quiet, Henry. The perfect, slumbering prince. I left the room and then got the gun from the safe in your mommy's study, still loaded from the week before when we battled the goblins. I put the gun in my mouth and pulled the trigger. There was nothing. Nothing at all, and then I heard your laughter upstairs in the bedroom as if nothing happened. I though, finally I had another chance at life, at family, and even though your mommy was here, I was thankful. I knew not to give up, to be strong and be a good mother. I could finally be a good mother to you, Henry."

Your voice wavered off and Henry was clutching you close and Granny was focusing on her knitting and David was looking at you with a soft gaze.

Henry's voice was small when he whispered, "And mommy found us playing on the bed, laughing, right Ma?"

And you didn't remember.

You remembered that she left that morning to go to the office and disappeared. She left you guys.

But you could imagine what she came home to.

You could imagine.

IIII

"We're dead, Ma," Henry whispers as you hold him close, cuddled together in the bed you once shared with Regina.

You shake your head.

He nods his.

He repeats, "We're dead, Ma."

And you were.

You really, really were.

IIII

You see her once more while she is still alive. She is happy and she plays in the back yard with a boy who would be Henry's age if Henry grew and a little girl with blonde curls and a man with a green scarf. She's happy in those moments with sad eyes and she's still the sun.

You and Henry watch from the window of your room as she laughs, the sound music to your ears. And she calls out to the toddler in worry, "Emmy, Emmy, slow down."

And you can't help but smile. Because you aren't selfish. You take a kind of comfort that you share a space with her, even though you and Henry don't realize it most the time, even though Regina and her family are often unable to live peacefully here. You take comfort that she has a family and she is happy and she is just Regina.

She's just Regina.

And one day, one day, Emma Swan, you will meet her again. Love her again.

And maybe, this time, you'll do it right.

IIII

**PROMPT: The Others**


End file.
